


The Ideodiary

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: This is my take on how things went since Jak moved in Sandover's village until the events of the second games. I wrote this fanfiction in 2007 and started to translate it now. These are all my ideas on the subject, with my headcanons about some things happened.  I hope you'll like it.
Kudos: 3





	The Ideodiary

The Ideodiary

Chapter 1  
Arrival at Sandover 

Jak: 6 Dax: 6 Keira: 5

“Come Jak, look, there are some children!”  
The little one followed his uncle in his childish muteness. They moved in there from a far away country, of which Jak didn’t remember a thing. There were two children next to a green skinned man.  
Jak got gently pushed forward by his uncle and the two kids approached him: 

“Hi! I am Daxter and she’s Keira! What’s your name?”  
Jak blushed and hid shyly behind his uncle. The man sighed, and said 

“His name is Jak. Unfortunately, apart from being really shy, he can’t talk. Come on now, go play!”  
Jak sent a pleading look towards his uncle, while the two other kids held both his hands and, giggling, almost dragged him away.  
The uncle watched how kid was finally smiling at last, and so the Green Eco’s Sage introduced himself. 

“I am Samos, the village’s sage. Come with me, I’ll show you your house…”  
It was a nice, round, wooden hut, like the others in the village. 

“You can stay here for now. Are you going to leave soon?”  
The uncle gazed around 

“No, I don’t think we will. We really had good reasons to flee from we came from. Oh…may I ask you if you can take care of something?”  
Samos looked at him. 

“Sure, what is it?”  
“Jak… I don’t know for sure…it may just be a coincidence, but I think he could have some powers linked to the Eco.” Samos nodded: 

“Well, yes of course there could be children prone to become sages in their adulthood… which Eco Jak showed a link with?” 

“This is the thing… Jak showed unusual powers towards _all_ kinds of eco! Is it possible, in your opinion?”  
Samos swallowed some saliva, speechless. 

“A-All of them? But…it should be impossible… Well, I’ll study it.”  
The next morning, Jak woke up with his uncle speaking to him. 

“One of your friends is at the door. He says his name is Daxter… Do you want to go playing with him?”  
Jak got up and went to the window. The two kids from the day earlier were really there, so he put on some clothes and went outside. Daxter waved at him. Even if they were the same age, he was shorter and slimmer than him. He had two big dark eyes and reddish blonde hair bristled up in the air. Keira too was shorter than him, but at least she was younger. She had short greenish-blue hair and her eyes were a sage hue. The moment Jak arrived, Daxter jumped on his feet 

“Keira said she discovered an amazing place! Do you want to come with us?”  
Jak nodded, so Keira started running towards the North of the village. 

“If we run we’ll get there sooner! Come on Daxter!”  
Daxter, while he was following his friend whispered to Jak. 

“She loves running, but I like to take things slowly! I don’t understand where she keeps all that energy… but I don’t care, let’s go after her!”  
Jak and Daxter started running behind the little girl that was sprinting like a rocket. 

They arrived to the beach, in front of enormous statues, and Keira announced:

“These are the Sentinels! Do you want to climb?”  
The three kids got on one of the colossus. The sun was up in the sky and its rays were making the sea glimmering of light. 

“This place is beautiful, isn’t it? I love it!”  
Daxter nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s really beautiful… don’t you think Jak?”  
Jak nodded as well. 

While they were having a snack, Keira asked Jak. 

“How did you lose your parents? I too don’t have a mum anymore… she was a mechanic but the last engine she was working on exploded… I miss her sometimes…”  
Daxter shrugged. 

“I never knew my parents. I was too young when they were brought and killed on the Misty Island. And you Jak? Do you know anything about your parents?”  
But Jak could only shake his head. He didn’t know anything… 

So, while the sun was shining, they rested and fell asleep under the shadow of the colossus.  
Daxter woke up first and started running, shouting. 

“The last one is a sneezing yakow!”  
Jak and Keira looked at each other and started running as well after him. They went past him and arrived first to the finishing line, Jak’s house.  
Daxter reached them a little bit later, panting, and puffing tired: 

“Uff… what… uff…what…do you have in your legs…you two? A…uff…blue Eco? ” 

End of Chapter 1


End file.
